


Welcome

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe- no war, Fluff, M/M, alternate universe- no Father, brothers being brothers, scar is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: When Miles and his family moves to Ishval to help his aging grandfather he finds that his neighbors are a pair of brothers one friendly the other attractive.





	Welcome

I awoke to a knocking on my door. Rolling out of my bed, I opened the door to see brother smiling much too brightly for this hour of the morning. It wasn't normal for him to be up before me, but Master had given me the day off from studies to rest, and I had wanted to sleep in. 

“We have new neighbors, come and meet them.” Manaheed grabbed my arm, and started dragging me before I had the chance to say anything. Him only able to move me because I wasn't awake enough to fight him off.

I grabbed his shirt off the back of the couch as we passed, normally I would complain about Manaheed leaving clothes all over the house, but, for once I was glad to have something as he shoved me out the door.Even if the shirt was to small, almost too tight to be able to move in, it was better than being shoved out into the world without anything but my night pants.

“Hello there neighbor, it’s a lovely day. Oh no I think that's the cat. Here, my brother can introduce himself and show you around.” my brother ducked back in the house to check on a cat we didn't have, to his instance. I found that I didn’t care as much about Manaheed's exit as I was staring at a beautiful man on the door step next to ours. He was clearly as Ishvalan as I was, his white sideburns making sharp angled lines over his cheeks, even if his clothes were foreign and I didn’t not recognize him. I knew we would at some point get neighbors to our left as the Zaidi family had moved to a different district, but this was the house to our right where old man Zamoos lived. 

“Hello. My name is Miles. It’s a pleasure to meet some of my new neighbors.” Miles smiled like the sun, holding out his hand for me. 

“Kalheem. That was my brother, Manaheed. He sometimes forgets his manners. Are you moving here?” I asked, suddenly feeling stupid for the question as I took his hand in a firm shake. Miles wouldn't be calling himself a neighbor if he was visiting, but I was too sleepy and enthralled by his smile to be of much use. 

“Yeah, my mom decided that we should all move to Ishval to help my grandfather. Since he’s getting old and having troubles, not that he will admit it. While I have yet to find a place of my own, or a job that would keep me near Briggs, so I didn't have much choice but to come with.” miles laughed softly, putting a hand behind his head. I nodded along with his explanation, trying to wake up and considering if the was a hallucination or a gift from Ishvala. Having an attractive neighbor move in next door that was friendly and honest was something that happened in romance novels, not real life.

I knew that my neighbor sometimes couldn't leave his house to get his own groceries, and didn't mind in the least helping the old man by picking up a few extra when I went to the market. Myself and my brother making sure that we saw old Zamoos up and about at least once a day. I didn't know his family was concerned enough to move here. 

“Jobs are not too hard to come by here. Someone is always willing to have an extra hand to help with the workload, and most pay well if they can afford to. I know that the temple is always in need of more people to help clean and feed the strays that live there. Talk to me if you have trouble finding work.” I offered, not sure why I was so willing to help, but would hardly rescind the offer now. I thought about what it would be like to see this man every day at work and any time we so much as passed by a window at the same time. I hoped he couldn't see my blush. 

“Thanks for the offer. I'm going to try and take some time to settle in with everyone and get used to this dreadful heat. Is it always like this? I mean I know this is a dessert, but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad considering how many people lived here. Then again, I grew up in the cold mountains, I'm not used to it ever getting very hot.” Miles sighed. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. The change in climate would not be kind to him, and I made a note to keep an eye on him and the rest of his family for heat related sicknesses as much as I could. 

“No, this is a cool start to the summer it will heat up considerably as the months progress. I would recommend drinking as much as you can without making yourself sick, but no less than three glasses a day, and only go out in the early morning or evening until you adjust if you can help it.” I advised, blushing as Miles smiled brighter at me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to thank my brother, or strangle him, for leaving me out on the steps alone with this handsome foreigner that I would see so much of if only at a distance. 

"Yeah, I think my grandfather said something similar, but thanks for the tips. I know it's not going to be easy to get used to." Miles said, shuffling his feet on the doorstep. I would dread to be in his shoes at the moment. I could not imagine having to leave behind everything I knew to move to a place so different. It made me want to help him as much as I could, and make the transition smoother.

“Of course, we must help each other as we would want ourselves helped in similar conditions. You are welcome to ask either myself or my brother for anything you might need as you settle in.” I looked over his shoulder to the truck that I imagined was full of belongings. No one moving them into the house as of yet, too early for anyone to want to work.

“That's very generous, thank you. Are you a priest, that's not rude to ask is it?” Miles rubbed the back of his head again. A soft blush on his cheeks, easy enough to see, no matter his rich brown skin. 

“Yes, I am, and no it is not rude to ask. Helping the community and those around us is part of our duties as a priest, whether that help is moving boxes, or offering guidance.” I explained. Being raised so far from his ancestral home, I wondered how much Miles knew about Ishval. Even this conversation was in Amestrian not Ishvalan, a cue I had taken from him as I could speak both fluently, as well as Xingese with how many travelers we got from there. I wouldn't mind at all showing Miles the many things he would need to learn if he was going to live here long. 

“Miles, It's time for breakfast, come help set the table.” A pale skinned older man leaned out a window to yell, I assumed that was his father. I was not overly surprised at the man's appearance, as old man Zamoos would often talk about his family and how multicultural it was. That was also why it was so odd for this to be a surprise as I would have thought the old man would have said something about his family coming home. Perhaps it was a surprise to my neighbor as well. 

“Just a second.” Miles called back, before looking at me with a nervous smile. “Well then, I hope it's also not rude to ask if priests are allowed to date?” His blush deepening, and one blooming on my cheeks. 

“There are no law or scriptures against it, people are free to choose between a life of lovers or celibacy. If the attraction is there, then no one will care if it is pursued.” I gulped, looking at my feet, just now noticing I had been pushed out of the house without shoes. 

“Well then if the attraction hits you, come ask me for a meal or something.” Miles said, his eyes taking a red hue as he ducked into his house, and I was left to stare at nothing for a few moments. 

“Aw would you look at that. My little brother finding himself a boyfriend, isn't that so cute.” Manaheed was leaning on the door frame as he teased me, a cheeky smile on his face. I wondered how long he had been eavesdropping for but decided it didn’t matter. I turned quickly to catch him by the sleeve, and had him in a headlock before he could escape. 

“If you spent as much time meddling in my love life, as you did your own, you’d have a spouse and I could be rid of you.” I rubbed my knuckles against Manaheed's head, ruffling his short hair but not really having the heart to put much strength into the action. He had introduced me to a very lovely man after all, and I would have to consider how to ask Miles on a date. But that could be done after breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea, and it's tempting to do more with it, but I've come down with a cold that has made it very hard to do anything, so for right now I'm going to leave this be and move on. Maybe I'll come back to it at some point. if you want to tell me what you think then leave a comment.


End file.
